One of those weeks
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: It was one of those weeks again. Something was wrong and everybody knew it. Follow Lily Evans as she tries to survive another one of those terrible weeks. R&R please :D
1. Monday

**A/N**: This is my story for the 'Harry Potter in Beatleland'-challenge on the HPFF forums. The song I got was 'Revolution' (by the Beatles, obviously) and the character Lily Evans(/Potter). Neither of these will be totally obvious in this first chapter, I think. The song was still used for inspiration, though, and it will be used more evidently (at least, that's how I see it) in future chapters. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the world of Harry Potter nor that of the Beatles… in fact, I don't own very much :(

* * *

It was one of those weeks again. Something was wrong and everybody knew it. Hogwarts was safe, they said, but for how long? How long before an army of Death Eaters would come and try to take over the school? It wouldn't happen, they said, for You-Know-Who was scared of Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore was here, they said, Hogwarts would be safe. And yet, during weeks like this, everyone would be walking through the school as if Death Eaters could attack any moment, as if they could be just around the next corner. Nervous faces, nervous gestures, nervous voices. I noticed it the moment I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead of the usual deafening chatter of the students there, it was now almost quiet. Everyone was silent or whispering to their closest companions, occasionally glancing around furtively. Even the Professors, powerful wizards and witches themselves, though of course out-classed by Dumbledore, didn't seem at ease.

I didn't want to know what happened – or rather, whom it had happened to; it was never much of a question what had happened. I never wanted to know who the victims were now. But somehow, I always found out one way or another. Not only the walls have ears here at Hogwarts, everything in the castle does. And not only ears, a mouth as well. Wherever you go, you'll always be followed by the latest rumours and during weeks like this, they're always bad rumours. During weeks like this, everyone was scared. Scared that their own family would be affected. For in weeks like this, no one was safe. There was hardly ever only one victim. But I hadn't gotten a letter, so my family wasn't the one that had been attacked. Although that was quite a cold comfort, since no one deserves something like this. No one deserves the horror of no longer having a family to go back to in the holidays, to occasionally get letters from, to laugh about or to be annoyed at. In my eyes, at least. Unfortunately, not everybody shared this opinion. If that were the case, there wouldn't be weeks like this here at school.

I slid down into a seat near the entrance. During weeks like this one, everyone avoided everyone and I was no exception. It's quite easy avoiding everyone when everyone avoids you too. It never was my idea, but since everyone acted like this, I went along with it. Getting too close to anyone is dangerous, in most people's eyes. Though, only in weeks like this. Getting too close to someone would cause you grief as well if something happened to another person's relatives, friends, or acquaintances. None of my close friends had suffered from Death Eaters' raids yet; the closest I had ever been to it, was when the aunt, uncle and cousins of one of my best friends' younger sister's dorm mate had been the victims. And I'll tell you, that was close enough.

After trying to eat just enough to survive until lunch, I hastily made my way out of the Great Hall again and went to the Transfiguration classroom as quickly as I could. Luckily for me, the door was open already, but no one was in the room yet. I walked in and closed the door behind me, sitting down at a desk in the back of the class. I normally wouldn't sit there, but this way, the chattering people wouldn't be all around me. I don't even know why I was that scared – after all, I hadn't gotten a letter, informing me that my family had passed, but I was. I was really scared. Every death made the danger bigger, made the threat stronger, made death come nearer and nearer. Knowing whom it had happened to made it much more real, to me at least, and I didn't want that to happen.

I have no idea how I survived the classes that day. What I do know, however, is that I was exhausted by the end of it. I always listened to Professors, that wasn't the point. But I almost never was as concentrated doing it as I had been that day. Trying to block out whispers and chattering you don't want to hear, while somewhere deep down, you're terribly curious about what they're all saying, isn't an easy task.

After another hasty meal, I hurried out of the Great Hall for the third time that day. I really needed to get some homework done, but I had no idea where to go. As I mentioned before, the entire castle is one big gossip network. Feeling slightly defeated, I looked around the Entrance Hall. Then, suddenly, I caught sight of the front doors. Shivering at the thought (it was the end of February, so the weather wasn't at its best at the moment), I made my way over there. I quietly slipped out of the doors, made my way towards the lake, and dropped down somewhere halfway, beneath a tree. After conjuring up a blanket and a candle, I managed to do most of my homework. Half an hour before curfew, I decided to head back in. I wouldn't get in too much trouble if I'd get caught (being a Prefect, I could just say I had misunderstood our new patrolling schedule), but I looked forward to getting some rest. After all, since it was one of those weeks again, I would be needing it for the next few days.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Well, what do you think so far? I know that there wasn't any dialogue, but that's just the situation Lily's in :) If you spotted any mistakes, have any comments, critic or thoughts or just feel like it, don't hesitate to leave a review! :)


	2. Tuesday

**A/N**: So, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own :(

* * *

The next morning, I had completely forgotten about the events the day before. That is, until I sat down for breakfast. Tuesdays are better than Mondays in the respect that by then, you're used to getting up early again. Roughly translated: I was up quite early. While I was eating, I suddenly saw an owl coming towards me. I remembered only then what kind of week it was. With huge eyes, I watched the owl… flying right past. I immediately looked to my right, and saw my fellow Gryffindor, fellow fifth year, and fellow Prefect Remus Lupin unfolding the Daily Prophet. I let out a relieved breath I didn't realise I was holding, and this seemed to catch Remus' attention. He looked up at me, gave me a sad smile, which I returned, and then we both went back to our breakfasts and, in his case, his Prophet.

That was probably the only advantage of weeks like this: the oh so famous Marauders kept to themselves as well and left the rest of the school alone. Including me. I usually didn't have much peace and quiet since James Potter had decided a couple of months ago that he fancied me. I know, it's horrible to think that way – it's not as if I want people to get hurt all the time just to get rid of Potter, but still, it's definitely a plus. Which is completely outnumbered by all the bad things going on, of course.

After finishing my homework in the library (no one goes there this early in the morning) and trying to survive my morning classes, it was time for lunch. I decided to go to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall – after a day and a half, the nervousness that hung there during meals had already become too much for me. Apart from the House Elves, the kitchens were abandoned. Pondering about what food I wanted, I didn't see the Daily Prophet in time. It just lay there, on a table in the corner, as if nothing was going on, as if it didn't contain horrible news. I tried to ignore it, but it was too late; my attention had already been caught by the headline. _'Death Eaters on the loose again. Three more deaths.'_

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the article, as much as I wanted to. It was horrible. Three wizards had been killed while trying to defend the Muggle village they lived nearby. Some of the Death Eaters had been killed too, but not after they had instigated an enormous slaughter. I shuddered; something like this could happen to my family – all Muggles – as well.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the page, bracing myself for what was to come. And indeed – the Prophet had thought it necessary to spend two more pages on what had most likely been in the paper yesterday. That wasn't very pretty either. Members of a prominent wizarding family (the Bones'), had been brutally murdered – first the grandparents, then the two young children, right in front of their parents, and finally, the parents themselves, after being tortured for Merlin knows how long. I shuddered once more. I really couldn't comprehend how people could be so cruel. Then, suddenly, a vivid picture of Amelia Bones, who was now in her seventh year, floated into my mind. I didn't know her that well, but this had to be her family. I don't know why exactly, but right then, I felt like crying, and that was exactly what I did.

When I finally managed to get a grip on myself again, I read the other articles (after all, it couldn't be much worse). Apart from the Bones', a couple of other people – mostly family members of people who worked at the Ministry (not that I knew them, but that's what the Prophet said) – had been murdered. Still shaking, I left the kitchens. I could go to class, but it had, most likely, already started. I decided against that and instead went back to my dorm, where I collapsed on my bed.

"Lily? Lily! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I moaned unattractively. I opened one of my eyes (obviously, I had fallen asleep) to find Mary McDonald, one of my friends and dorm mates, sitting on my bed, poking me, in order to wake me up.

"Where were you?" she immediately asked me. Of course, it would have been a big issue in the entire school that I, Lily Evans, hadn't shown up for class. Honestly, didn't those people here have a life? But since it was one of those weeks again, it would probably be forgotten by tomorrow – everyone had other stuff to think and worry about than a fifth year Prefect who had skipped Care for Magical Creatures.

"I was tired," I answered truthfully. After all the crying I had done I felt exhausted. Mary simply nodded.

"Yeah, I think everyone does," she answered. "You found out who were killed, didn't you?" Ah, Mary. She knew me too well. I simply nodded, though. "I figured as much. Amelia Bones went home today. I can imagine that you'd rather be home than here in a situation like this." I nodded again, unable to say anything. I was scared I'd start crying again. "Anyway," Mary continued, "I've got your homework. We have to do an assignment in pairs and I thought I'd save you. So, unless you feel like investigating Blast-Ended Skrewts with Potter, you're stuck with me."

I shot her a grateful grin and then pushed myself up. "Thanks, Mary. I'd love to be stuck with you anytime. Now, what's the time? Believe it or not, I'm pretty hungry."

"I thought you'd never ask," Mary replied happily. Dragging me towards to stairs, she added, "It's dinner time. So let's get going!" I followed her down, smiling a little again. The silence had been broken, at least for a little. I was never good at that, so thank heavens for Mary.

* * *

**A/N**: So Lily's been pulled out of her lonely state. What did you think? Please review!


	3. Wednesday

**A/N**: And here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song, the Beatles, or the Harry Potter world.

It was only Wednesday morning that I first saw my oldest friend, Severus Snape, outside class. We were both early for Potions and he didn't seem quite at ease in my company. Understandable, I thought, when you knew who his other friends were. All potential Death Eaters, and I was afraid my friend would get sucked along as well. So he would naturally be awkward when the entire school was talking about the Death Eaters' latest raids.

"So… I suppose you heard it too?" I looked up from my desk when Severus suddenly spoke. He looked, and sounded, a little uncertain. As I stared at him, he seemed to shrink under my gaze.

"Yes, I heard. I mean, I read it. Why?" If he was startled by my possibly cold tone, he didn't show it. Then again, Severus Snape had never been someone to show much emotion.

He shrugged. "Just wondering." Approaching footsteps caused him to swiftly glance at the door. "Lily? Can we… talk after class? Outdoors, perhaps?"

I blinked a couple of times, surprised that apparently, he felt that he had to ask me that first. "Of course we can, Severus. You don't have to ask that."

He cringed a little as I said that, but at that moment, our teacher, Professor Slughorn entered. He looked pleased that his two top students were present already. I, in turn, was grateful that it was him who had entered and not Potter or his best friend Black. They hated Severus a lot and he hated them back. Although I couldn't stand Potter and Black either, I didn't loathe them like Severus did. And I certainly didn't want to end up in the middle, trying to make them stop fighting. I had been there too often for my liking.

After class, I told Mary I wanted to go to the library. If I told her I was meeting Severus, she probably wouldn't want to let me go. Not that I let that stop me, but for some reason, my other friends kept questioning me about my friendship with him. None of them trusted him and I hated to say it, or even think it, but as the threat of You-Know-Who grew stronger, and Severus seemed to go along with the Slytherin ideas more and more, I was starting to think they might be right. If all of his Slytherin friends wanted to become Death Eaters, there was at least a small chance that he would want that too, right?

"Lily," Severus said as I arrived, nodding his head. I raised an eyebrow at him in response; after all, if he could act all cold, then I could as well. My lack of enthusiasm seemed to make him nervous again, so I cleared my throat.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as I could at the moment.

"Yes… you heard what happened to that Muggle village?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. Somehow, he'd managed to gain a lot more confidence in a short time. I nodded, waiting for him to say what he really wanted to say. "And… you know that the same thing could happen to your family, right?" I nodded again. I didn't think I liked where he was going. Surely he wasn't threatening me?

"What are you trying to say, Severus?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Well… I'm just trying to warn you, Lily. You should really think about which side you're on," he mumbled.

"I should _think_ about which _side_ I'm on?" I asked him incredulously. "Shouldn't _you_ be thinking about which side you're on?"

He winced slightly and I knew I had hit a sore spot. "Don't say that, Lily," he said quietly. "You should know – "

"What, Severus? What should I know?" I said, speaking louder than we had before. "Which side you're on? Well, lately, I don't feel like I know you that well anymore!" He winced again, but I wasn't done yet. "Besides, if those _Death Eaters_ decide to raid my home village – I don't know if you're aware of it, Severus, but that's your home too."

As I mentioned his home, he looked at me coldly. "Don't say that, Lily," he repeated. "Don't mention that,_ ever_, remember?" Right. I had temporarily forgotten that Severus disliked the place he had to call his home immensely. And with reason. "No – as I was saying, Lily, you should start thinking which side you're on. Maybe you should re-think where your loyalties lie."

I stared at him in shock, open-mouthed. "My loyalties, Severus? The side I'm on? What _are_ you talking about? You know that I'd rather not pick sides, and – "

This time, he interrupted me. "You should do that, Lily. Just for once. Now is a good time. Think about it. It's not too late. You can still switch sides; just… think about it."

"_Not too late_?" I asked, hating the confusion that sounded in my words. Severus, of course, misinterpreted them.

"No, Lily, it's not too late. You know, the Dark Lord is very generous to those who support him. If you work against him, you're done for. He's trying to do great things, Lily, and he's going to accomplish them too. He's very powerful already, you know, and he's gaining more power as we speak." I stared at my friend in shock and fear. It was official, he had been brainwashed by his Slytherin friends. This wasn't the same boy I had grown up with. "He'll make the wizarding world a better place, for everyone, and – "

"You don't have to tell me just how powerful he might be, Severus. I think everybody knows that, you just have read the paper nowadays. And he's going to make the wizarding world a better place? For whom, the Purebloods? Surely not for everyone?"

"For everyone who's willing to support him, Lily! He's going to make the whole world a better place, no more prejudices – "

"Of course not, because he'll kill every Muggle and every magical person who's not a Pureblood! There won't be enough people left to have prejudices against, don't you think?"

"But Lily, it's for the greater good, don't you see? Don't you think wizards should have supremacy over everyone?" He was almost pleading by now, which was, if possible, scarier than when he had been almost threatening me.

"No I don't, why would that have to be so?" I asked him, almost pleading myself.

"Sure, he'll have to make some sacrifices – "

"Some sacrifices? Massacring entire villages, murdering entire families, you call that making _some_ sacrifices?"

"He has plans, Lily, he foresees a great future, for all of us! You just have to contribute something – "

"Like my soul? My beliefs? My dignity? Severus, do you honestly expect me to go out and start killing people? And the only people he foresees a great future for, is for himself and maybe some other people! For everyone else it'll just be death and destruction – "

"Lily!" Severus suddenly yelled. I was completely caught off guard; not just because he yelled at me (he had never done that before), but by the look on his face. He looked really angry now. "Just let me finish, would you?" I nodded meekly. After all, what more could he have to say? I had made it very clear that I didn't want anything to do with this Death Eater business. "He can change the world, Lily! Don't you see? Wouldn't you want to be part of that? Sure, maybe you won't like how he wants to accomplish that but – there's a much better future ahead of us if we all support the Dark Lord than if we don't. Now you can talk. But just – think about it, Lily."

"So my future will be doomed if I don't support him? I guess I'll take the chance," I said, perhaps a little too haughtily than I intended. "I'll see what happens. But I definitely won't support a man who's keen on destroying everyone's lives just for the fun of it. Or, as you put it, to make the world a better place for the few people who are still alive by then."

"Lily," he almost begged. "Don't say that."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? And you've made your choice already, so why can't I stick with mine?"

"It's not the right choice, Lily, and I – I don't want anything to happen to you." His voice was now nothing more than a whisper.

"You don't want anything to happen to me? Severus – if you really cared so much, then let me have my beliefs and keep yours to yourself once you notice that I'm not interested." I couldn't believe it. On one hand, it seemed incredibly sweet that he wanted me to be alright, but on the other hand – it just seemed wrong. Selfish, even.

"It's not too late, Lily. You can still switch sides, the Dark Lord will be more than happy to have you as a supporter and he'll forgive you for staying on the other side for so long."

"Severus, you can't possibly think that I could just go up to him and register myself as a trainee Death Eater, do you? They're killing Muggles, people who aren't Purebloods… my parents are Muggles, I am Muggleborn! Do you really think – even if I wanted to – that he would let me live? Of course he wouldn't!"

"But – you can probably save your family – if you – " Severus was stammering by now and to be honest, I was done talking to him for the moment.

"No, Severus, the only thing that'll happen is getting myself killed, and my family will most likely be next. You tell me to think about where my loyalties are, well, with my family, first and foremost. They're Muggles. You-Know-Who _kills_ Muggles, or has them killed. Why would I want to join him then? He'd probably make _me _kill them as some sort of test! You know what, I'm done here. Why don't you cool down a little, we'll talk later. I think. And please, don't start about this anymore, would you?"

With that, I turned around and marched back inside, not looking around. If this was what my once best friend had become, all the others might be right. I never had expected him to become like this. I could only hope that he'd see the light before he would officially become a Death Eater.

**A/N**: What do you think of the chapter? I know it's not completely canon compliant, but hopefully you won't mind too much :) Please review!


	4. Thursday

The fight, or whatever it was, with Severus had a bigger effect on me than I had thought, or even hoped. I had just sat through the remainder of the classes without thinking much and the worst thing was that I couldn't even talk to Mary, or anyone else, about it. They would see it as another occasion to try to alienate me from Severus and I wasn't sure if I should want that. After all, he had been my first magical friend, the one who had told me all about this world. I felt like I owed him this. Although we didn't share the same beliefs on this particular point, I didn't think I could live with myself if I broke off all contact with him.

The next morning, of course, the Daily Prophet came with new attacks, but before I could so much as glance at Mary's paper, I heard my name being called. Looking up, I saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of me.

"Miss Evans, could you follow me, please?" she asked. Knowing it was more of an announcement than a real question, I nodded and silently followed her. I didn't want to think about what could be wrong, but something had to be the matter. During weeks like this, you weren't told to follow the Head of your House for nothing.

"Please take a seat, Miss Evans," a voice I didn't know told me as I entered McGonagall's office. I obeyed almost automatically and only then I saw who had addressed me. A middle-aged man looked at me with piercing eyes and I felt slightly intimidated.

Professor McGonagall closed the doors moments later, and I noticed that Professor Dumbledore was there too. The anxious feeling I had had before seemed to only grow bigger every second.

The strange wizard behind McGonagall's desk continued to watch me with his piercing eyes and I shifted slightly. I hated not knowing what was going on, and now even more, since I was probably the only person in the room who didn't know it.

"Now, Alastor," Dumbledore said, addressing the stranger, "why don't you tell Lily here what is going on?"

The strange man, who's name obviously was Alastor, didn't turn to look at Dumbledore, but instead, one of his eyes (which, as I took a better look at it, didn't seem like a real human eye at all) curtly flicked towards the Headmaster. Then, both eyes were back at me again. "Miss Evans – I suspect you will have an idea of why you're here, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes – sir, I think I do," I replied shakily. I suddenly wasn't so sure if I really wanted to know which horrible fate my family had suffered.

"Well then, Miss Evans – my name is Alastor Moody, and I am an Auror. I'm sorry to inform you that your family has been attacked early this morning."

I gasped loudly – this was exactly what I had been afraid for. Unable to speak, I just looked from Moody to McGonagall to Dumbledore, but it was Moody who spoke again. "It's not in the Prophet, in case you were wondering. It happened after the Prophet was already printed. Anyway – the reason why we are telling you this only now is because we have been busy securing your family until a short time ago."

I blinked a couple of times. "What – what do you mean, securing – " I couldn't say much else, but they seemed to have understood me all the same.

"Your family was lucky, Miss Evans, for there happened to be a few Aurors some blocks away. They were at the scene before the Death Eaters could do too much damage. Those cowards fled. The entire department has been working on the case for the past few hours."

I felt as if a large weight fell from my shoulders. "So – they're alive?" I asked incredulously.

"They are, Miss Evans," Moody confirmed. "A little shocked, but alive. You don't happen to have any idea why Death Eaters were so keen on attacking your family, do you?"

My heart sank as I thought about my talk with Severus the day before. Surely he hadn't been ordered to do so? And when I refused to join, he didn't tell You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, right? I didn't want to believe that the attack on my family had anything to do with Severus, I almost wanted it to be just a random attack, but what were the odds of that?

"Lily, it's important that you tell us what you think – anything could be important for the investigation," Dumbledore pressed.

I quietly shook my head, looking down at my hands. "No, I have no idea, sir," I answered, only half lying.

Moody looked like he would want to interrogate me a little more, but he didn't. I suspected that Dumbledore and McGonagall had sent him some looks from behind me.

"Well then, Miss Evans, then I think you may be excused," McGonagall said nervously. "Or was there anything else, Alastor?"

"No," Moody grumbled. "That was all. Oh, Miss Evans – I suggest that you don't immediately mail your parents. They might expect you to do that and they would just have to follow your owl to find your family again. Although they're better protected now, it wouldn't be smart to risk that. They will contact you when it is safe."

I nodded numbly and got up from my chair. Making my way towards the door, I glanced at my two Professors for one more time. Dumbledore sent me an encouraging smile and I knew that there was no way that I couldn't tell my friends. Even if it would never be in the Daily Prophet (of which I wasn't even sure), they surely knew that something was probably wrong the moment I was called away.

And indeed, as soon as I entered the classroom, all eyes were turned to me. Professor Flitwick, who had probably been filled in on what happened already, gave me a small smile but didn't say anything. When I sat down, whispers broke out and they didn't cease until class was over, annoyingly enough.

I walked back towards the common room as quickly as I could (I had a free period next) but I knew I couldn't escape my friends. As I plopped down on a couch, Mary immediately ambushed me together with our two other friends and dorm mates, Marlene McKinnon and Alina Rodgers.

"Lily! What happened? What did McGonagall want? Did something happen to your parents? Are you alright?" Mary started rapidly firing off questions at me.

"Mary, let the girl speak," Marlene told her, pulling Mary away from me so I could breathe a little again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter and his friends lounging nearby, probably trying to overhear. "Let's go to our dorm," I mumbled to my friends, beckoning them upstairs.

"Well," Alina said as we were all seated, "tell us what happened, Lily. Considering the fact that you came to class, it won't be anything too bad, right?"

"No, you're right," I replied softly. I then told them what Moody had told me. In the end, I found myself crying anyway, although of course my parents and sister were still alive. They all huddled together on my bed for a group hug and we spent the rest of the day (approximately twelve hours, I guess) just talking and eating lots and lots of chocolate. Exactly what I needed, so to say.


	5. Friday

On Friday, it was my intention to not miss anymore classes than I already had. I could probably bribe Remus into lending me his notes with some chocolate, or, if he would be very persuasive and I was up to it, by telling him what had happened. As long as he kept his mouth shut towards those friends of his.

Classes were tough that day. Not only because, against all my hopes, the Prophet _had_ considered the attack on my parents worthy of an article (albeit a rather small one and only contained the very basics of the story); it was the last day of the week and most people were planning (in class, yes) how they're going to spend their week-ends. Yeah, not really my thing.

Most people would also watch me with pity in their eyes, as if expecting me to break down all of a sudden. I knew now how all those people, whose family had actually died, must've felt. With the only difference, of course, that they had to endure the sorrow of having lost people close to them. I got off with a narrow escape.

Thankfully, my friends didn't think of leaving me alone during the day. They were always with me, everywhere (well, _almost_ everywhere, of course). When Severus had approached me between Potions and dinner, they hadn't let him near me, for which I secretly was grateful. I would deal with Severus after I was at peace with the idea that my family, too, had been attacked, and moreover, almost right after he talked to me about supporting You-Know-Who. As far as you can be at peace with that idea, of course.

When I approached Remus after dinner, he was sitting with his friends in a corner in the common room. They seemed to be talking about something serious, because for once, they weren't laughing. That was a first with the Marauders…

Before I had completely reached them and announced my own presence, I heard Potter say, " – and my parents were talking about something over the break, remember, Padfoot?" That was one thing about those boys, those nicknames no one could place. They were quite secretive about them. Anyway, not the point. "About an organisation that's fighting Voldemort on its own accord, without the Ministry looming over it." I (and, I noticed, Peter Pettigrew as well) flinched as Potter used You-Know-Who's real name.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Black said pensively (I didn't know he could do that, but I guess there are still miracles in the world!). "Wasn't that Dumbledore's organisation?" Dumbledore is fighting You-Know-Who with his own organisation? I never thought about that, but it didn't seem like a very stupid idea. After all, Dumbledore was the only person who could measure up to You-Know-Who.

"Yeah, I think it had something to do with a phoenix?" Potter said. "Anyway, my parents stopped talking when they noticed we were eavesdropping."

"That's too bad," Remus commented, although he didn't really seem to mind that Potter didn't know more. "But you'd probably have to be out of school to join, so you'll have to wait two more years, Prongs. Perhaps Dumbledore defeated… him already by that time."

"Oh, come on, Moony, don't tell me you're afraid to say that name, are you?" Black teased him.

"Yeah, I heard my parents say," Potter (whom I never would have expected to talk about his parents that much, because it would be 'not cool') said, "that Dumbledore always says something like, "If you're afraid to say his name, how do you ever expect to defeat him?""

Remus let out a dry laugh. "Honestly? I never expect to defeat him, so thank you very much guys, but not everyone is as brave as you." Only then, he seemed to suddenly realise I was there. "Oh, hi, Lily! How are you doing?" He got up from where he was sitting and led me a couple of feet away from his friends. "I heard about your family, I'm really sorry."

I smiled gratefully at him; at least he had the courage and decency to talk to me, instead of throwing me pitying glances all day long. "Thanks, Remus. I appreciate that. Well, at least they're alright, it could have ended way worse."

He nodded solemnly. "You're right, Lily, but it's still horrible. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."

I smiled a little. "You shouldn't want that, either, Remus."

He blinked a couple of times, as though not entirely sure how to respond to that. "Right – anyway, Lily, was there a particular reason why you were standing there, right behind us? You usually stay away as far as possible from James and Sirius."

I shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Remus. I actually wanted to ask you for your notes for some classes I missed this week."

He smirked a little. "Do you know how much you sound like the guys when you say that?"

I hit him playfully on the arm. "Please don't say you really compared me to them now?"

"I think I did," he replied, grinning. "But of course you can copy them. It's good to see you smiling, Lily."

I was just about to thank him for cheering me up a little when an unwelcome arm slid over my shoulders. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Potter drawled.

"Shove off, Potter," I muttered, trying to get out of his grip. He immediately seemed to realise something.

"Right, Evans, sorry. I forgot you were a little breakable today and – "

"Breakable? What are you implying with that?" I asked furiously. Really, what was that boy thinking?

"Prongs, forget it," Black cut in. I hadn't even noticed him standing there with us until he said that, and for once, I felt grateful towards him. Not that I was going to say that out loud, because he'd probably make fun of me if I did.

Then, I remembered what they had been talking about before. "What was that you were saying, actually?" I asked the three of them (Pettigrew seemed to have disappeared). "You know, about that organisation that fights – er – You-Know-Who?"

Potter and Black shared a look, undoubtedly because of my lack of courage to say the name. "Well, not much, to be honest," Potter answered. "We don't know that much about it. Why, Evans, do you have plans to join, then? Even though you're afraid to say the name Voldemort?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just let us be, James. You can't force people to be brave enough to say it." I was about to say that Potter probably _did_ think he could do that, but I decided not to voice that opinion.

Potter asking me if I had plans to join that organisation gave me a strong feeling of déjà vu. It had only been two days since Severus had tried to talk me into joining You-Know-Who, or at least, something close to that. Now, these boys were talking to me about the complete opposite. I didn't see myself fighting at all, but if I had to choose, I would most likely join Dumbledore and his forces. He was (at least, I think he was) trying to stop the destruction that was slowly going on because of You-Know-Who and his followers. To me, it seemed to be a better solution to keep living together with Muggles in peace and, in their case, ignorance, than to completely destroy most of the world's inhabitants.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Remus asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. Apparently, some kind of answer was expected from me.

"Nothing – I was just thinking…" I wasn't sure if I should discuss this with these boys. Alright, it was a downright idiotic idea that maybe they'd understand, but anyway. "Do _you_ think your future will be better if you'd join… You-Know-Who?" Of course they didn't. Hadn't Potter been insinuating earlier that he was planning on joining that phoenix thing of Dumbledore's?

They all stared at me with identical incredulous looks on their faces. "Evans – that man just tried to kill your parents and you're thinking of _joining_ him? Trust me, it probably won't save you, or them," Potter told me seriously.

Black let out a loud laugh. "I think that's what my Pureblood-loving family thinks, Evans – you, however, should know better." Wow, I think that's the nicest thing he's ever said to me… alright, not the right time, I know. "They might seem successful now, but Dumbledore will make them meet their downfall, mark my words, Evans. So unless you reckon spending your life in Azkaban is a nice future, nicer than what you could accomplish now, I suggest you stay far away from the Death Eater crew." I had never heard Black talk so earnestly, so I was taken aback for a moment. I think he knew that I had talked to Severus about this – where else should I have gotten these ideas?

Potter clapped Black on the back rather loudly, but the latter didn't even wince. Looking from me to them, Remus said, "Well said, Padfoot. Now, Lily, I think you'd better copy my notes tomorrow; it's getting pretty late. It's time for these idiots to get some sleep."

I nodded, more to myself than to him. "Right. Well, goodnight, Remus. Black. Potter." I made sure my face was void of any emotions, as if to tell them that we still weren't friends, buddies, or whatever they might start thinking now.

As my head hit my pillow, I realised that I had now spent my evening in almost the worst imaginable company I could think of. Nonetheless, they had given me a complete different view on this war (if that was what it could be called), and maybe even some hope for the future.


	6. Saturday

I got up early Saturday morning. After all the classes I had missed this week, I would be needing the entire weekend to catch up. Alright, that was true, but it wasn't the real reason. McGonagall had told me on Friday that maybe, _maybe_, my parents would be able to write me today. Although I was dreading what was in their letter (I had no idea what had happened before the Aurors had finally arrived), I really wanted, needed, to hear from them; before then, I couldn't be completely sure that they were okay.

No owls arrived during breakfast (though I must say that I was gone again before the mass came in), and still no owls while I was studying in the library. Although I couldn't really say 'studying', because I couldn't concentrate. After a while, I was done copying Remus' notes (I didn't exactly need to be extremely concentrated while I did that, because I didn't really need to think… or something like that), and I hadn't done anything about my homework yet. I couldn't make myself walk around the library in search for books, or read on various pieces of parchment what we were supposed to do.

"Lily," a voice suddenly said, causing me to jump up from my chair. It was Severus, and the look on his face couldn't mean anything good. "I heard about your parents. I'm so, so sorry."

I eyed him wearily. "Sorry, because you told some Death Eaters that I wasn't so keen on joining them? And then they attacked my family? In that case, Severus, I really don't want your pity."

He looked absolutely shocked. "Lily… how could you possibly think that? I really didn't want for this to happen to you… to your family. I didn't tell anyone about our… chat. Your family being attacked isn't my fault, Lily, I swear…"

"But don't you think it's a little suspicious that Death Eaters specifically attack _my_ family, not even twenty-four hours after you tried to get me to become one of them? Severus, you have to admit that it's strange."

He sighed, staring at the ground. "Of course I realise that, Lily. But – if you must know – they were already planning on attacking your family. So – I wasn't supposed to find out, and I thought – if I could convince you to join them, that they wouldn't attack your family."

"You knew?" I asked, not believing what I had just heard. "You knew they would attack my parents and sister and you didn't tell me?"

"Lily," he said, squirming under my gaze, "they would kill me if they found out. And they _would_ find out, trust me. I didn't really mean to turn you into a Death Eater, I – it would probably have been for the better. They would have left your parents alone."

I let out a dry laugh. "No, I don't think so, Severus. Knowing them and their evil ways, they would have let me attack my family myself, as some sort of test."

"Oh. Right." He seemed to have no clue what to say now.

"But do you believe it?" I asked him. Noticing his confusion, I added, "Do you believe that there's a better future ahead of you if you join You-Know-Who?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Lily, I honestly don't. He has some great plans, he wants to change the world, but I'm not sure if it's – right, you know?"

"But you're already supporting him, aren't you? How else would you have known about – you know."

He shifted a little on his feet. "Well – let's not talk about that, alright?"

"And you're ready to spend the remainder of your life in Azkaban, when they manage to bring him down? Severus – "

"What are you talking about, Lily? Azkaban? When they bring him down? I don't think that'll even happen, to be honest, Lily. Who told you that?" Yes, he had changed into the enthusiastic potential supporter of You-Know-Who again. I just shrugged, and that seemed to be enough. "It was Potter and his friends, wasn't it? Why are you even talking to them?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Well, I needed to ask Remus something and before I knew it, I was in the middle of their conversation."

"I knew it," Severus said coldly. "I knew it the moment they cornered me, right before I came here."

"What did they do to you now?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. And maybe they were right this once… I quickly suppressed that thought; what kind of friend was I?

"The regular," he replied. "Some odd hex, but I'm fine, I guess. Well, Lily, it's been a pleasure, but I need to go." Before I knew it, he was gone, out of the library. This was definitely strange. He was being too secretive for my liking. For how long would we be able to stay friends this way?

I decided against trying to study some more, and I went to the owlery, to see if my parents' letter had arrived there. Upon arriving there, an owl immediately flew towards me, dropped a letter at my feet and flew away, without hitting me in any way, fortunately. I grabbed the envelope (my name was on it, so I assumed that it really was mine) and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. Sitting on my bed, I hastily tore open the envelope, pulled out two sheets of paper (well, my parents, being Muggles and all, find writing on parchment a little odd, to put it lightly) and started to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you holding up? We were so glad to find out that you were alright! Hopefully, you weren't too shocked when you heard what happened to us – we promise you that we are absolutely fine. We didn't know what was going on at first; we were fast asleep and suddenly, there was yelling outside. When we looked, there were some people battling with their wands, so we supposed that they were wizards. So remember, Lily, we weren't harmed in any way. After those criminals were chased away, we were immediately taken away (Petunia isn't very happy about that). We even had to go to some sort of wizarding hospital, and we were checked there to be sure there wasn't anything wrong with us, and they asked us all sorts of questions. We can't tell you where we are now; the next time you'll come home, a Ministry official is going to pick you up and take you here._

_Lily, we know you probably were very worried about us, but you don't have to be. We're very protected now, we're safe. Don't be scared, Lily, but be brave and happy; you deserve it._

_Lots of love, Mum and Dad_

At the end of the letter, I noticed tears flowing down my cheeks. They really were alright. It wasn't just a cruel joke. I was so incredibly glad that they hadn't suffered some sort of cruel torture at the hands of the Death Eaters. We had all been so lucky, it was almost unbelievable.

I then remembered the other sheet of paper in the envelope. It was a rather short note, and although it wasn't signed, I noticed Petunia's handwriting at once.

_Freak – what have you done now? I knew that your absurdness would one day get back to us. I really hate you._

If possible, I cried even harder about this short note than I had cried when I read my parents' letter. But I could have expected Petunia to hate me even more after this. She hated me more and more every year when I came home, without me having to do anything, so this attack must have done quite some damage. But even though she always kept insulting me, I found myself unable to hate her back.

Sighing, I got up from my bed. I felt strangely reassured now, even though it was still a horrible thing to think about. So I might as well go back to the library. Over the past two days there hadn't been any deaths anymore, so the horrible week had to be over soon. Everyone seemed to be cheering up again, if only a little (all the deaths were still terrible, of course), and other gossip roamed the hallways. There was, for me at least, only one other thing needed before the awful week would officially come to an end, although I wasn't going to like it.

Walking towards the library, I stopped when I heard someone call out to me. "Evans!" I turned around, knowing what was coming, and indeed, James Potter was approaching me with large steps and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What now, Potter?" I asked, wanting to roll my eyes but not really doing that.

He grinned at me with what should probably be a swoon-worthy grin, but I wasn't affected. He ruffled his hair with his hand and grinned some more. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"I don't think so, Potter," I said tiredly and continued my way into the library. Yep, everything was back to normal again.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what did you think? It's the end of the story, hopefully you liked it! Please review!


End file.
